Treasured Memories
by Lisa4
Summary: While reigning Crystal Tokyo with her husband, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity thinks of all the times she and Endymion shared together...all the times their love stood out, withstanding any and every obstacle.


Title: Treasured Memories  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey minna! *giggles* Yes, I know I should be working on LOTS of other fics, but this new idea just popped into my head, and I couldn't help but write it out. Now, this takes place in Crystal Tokyo. Um...it's short, but hopefully enjoyable to you. Well, that's all for now, more notes at the bottom. Enjoy minna!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
************  
Neo-Queen Serenity strolled anxiously down the dreary halls, in deep thought. For some reason, her heart was not at ease. For months now, she felt a fearful anxiety, but the cause of it was concealed. She put a hand to her chest, hearing its steady thump. Neo-Queen Serenity had been queen for some time now, a long time. Each minute of each hour of each day seemed to pass by in a blur, with no real meaning. Her heart was always restless, as if needing to know something. Only, what was it?  
  
Endymion saw his pacing the halls again as a apprehensive look formed. He knew Serenity was not being the cheery wife he knew and loved for months now, and he was just as worried as the senshi were. Sighing heavily, he resisted the urge to walk over to her, put his arms around her slender shoulders, comfort her. In truth, comfort was not what Serenity needed. She needed something else. But what?   
Taking a last glance at his wife, he left her, a melancholy smile on his face.  
  
Serenity turned around to see her husband, King Endymion, walk away, depressed. She knew she had not been the best wife for a long time now. They were growing distant now, slowly drifting apart. Their love was what held them together for three thousand years, except love was not that apparent anymore.   
"Endymion...Mamo-chan..." She murmured, a hand wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Gomen nasai..." She wanted him to turn around, to come back and tell her he loved her. But it was too late. Endymion turned a corner, and was out of viewpoint. "Aishiteru..."  
  
The lonely queen dragged herself back into her quarters, and lay down on the soft bed she shared with Endymion. She had barely seen Endymion these days. Every night, Endymion would work until late at night, and would leave before Serenity awoke from her sleep. Their bond was slowly dissolving piece by piece, Serenity realized, though helpless to stop it from becoming what was already ostensible to everyone, even their daughter, Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Mama?" The small five-year-girl asked meekly, peering into the room. Her pink hair were put up into her mother's hairstyle.   
"Chibi-Usa, come in." Serenity gestured, a smile on her face.   
"Is Daddy being mean to you?"  
Serenity smiled, stroking Chibi-Usa's soft pink hair lovingly. "That..." She gently hugged her. "...is not of your concern. You are young my Little One. Do not worry of such things." She replied, and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "It is your bedtime I believe." She said, and looked at her watch. "Go on."  
"Okay..." Chibi-Usa stated slowly, eyes downcast. "But if I can help you and Daddy make up, will you let me?" She asked innocently, an aura of innocense surrounding her.   
Serenity laughed a silvery laugh. "Chibi-Usa...you are a good girl...it is wonderful that you want to help, but...you do not have to."  
"Alright. Good night Mother." She replied, and skipped over to her bedroom at the other end of the hallway.   
  
Serenity buried her face in the pillow, hugging it fiercely. "Is it that obvious?" She asked aloud. "Even Chibi-Usa can see it..." Her eyes were filled with tears as she sniffled a little. "Is it over?" Her eyes closed for a brief moment, before opening again.   
  
Walking over to the balcony overlooking Crystal Tokyo, she exhaled a long breath of air. Her mind replayed all the times she and her "Mamo-chan" or so she called him back then, and still do had been through. So many obstacles were in their way, but their love would always shine through, no matter what. Either in the past, present, nor future...they were always one.   
"When did this change? Why did it change?" She asked to the glistening stars, to the moon. Her answer never came. Instead, the constellations from above just sparkled...seemingly winking at her. "Mother, where have I gone wrong?" She asked. "I love Mamo-chan, but...I am not showing him that nowadays...instead, I am pushing him away. My heart is afraid...but I do not know for what reason."  
  
Serenity traced the outline of the balcony, feeling the smoothness of it, the texture. "We used to be so happy." She breathed, taking out the star locket. Her touch opened it, drowning her in its dismal tune. "Our locket..." The melody brought back so many memories...all so vivid in her head as she entered the world of her past...with the one she loved.  
  
*Flashback*  
The Moon Kingdom hovered before them as 15 year old Serenity embraced her prince, Endymion. "Endymion, I am so glad you are here!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes effervescing with pure joy. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. "Endymion...I miss you so..."  
Endymion looked down at his princess, eyes filled with sadness. "Serenity," He said, gently kissing her on the lips, "I have something to tell you." He finished.  
Serenity sensed the deep sorrow in his tone. "What is wrong?"  
"I..the Earth is about to attack your kingdom. I..can not see you again, I am afraid."  
Serenity gasped, tears automatically spilling from her blue eyes. "I...understand." In truth, she did not, but she knew it was for the best. Serenity embraced him tighter, never wanting to let go.  
"I will always love you, my princess."  
"As you, my prince."  
***  
Serenity screamed as Beryl shot forward, preparing to slice her into two with her sword. "Serenity...die!" She hissed, her twisted face grinning maliciously.  
Serenity closed her eyes, preparing for sudden death. But it never came...  
A soft noise was heard as Endymion fell against Serenity, a deep wound inflicted on him. "Endymion!" Serenity cried, the tears flowing freely from her cheeks.   
Beryl gasped, covering her mouth. "Serenity!" She cried, giving her a glare. "I will come back for you!" With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Endymion..." Serenity hugged the now dead Endymion to her closely. "I can not live without you." With that, she stabbed herself with the blood-streaked sword. But even with all that pain...Serenity fell on top of Endymion with a small smile on her serene face. She knew she would be with Endymion again...where ever that was...  
*End Flashback*  
Serenity felt the rush of emotions overflow her body. "We dies for each other." She muttered unconsciously, a hand clasped over her chest. "Then...we were reborn on Earth..."  
*Flashback*  
Fourteen-year-old Usagi walked happily down the street, her face filled with excitement. As a typical teenager, Usagi loved to hang out at the arcade where she had a secret crush on Motoki, who worked at the arcade. "I can't wait!" She said aloud, and started to skip down the road.  
"Going to the arcade again Odango Atama? You know, you shouldn't waste all that money on the arcade. Try doing more of your homework."  
  
Usagi turned around, her face red with anger. "How dare you insult me Mamoru-baka!" With that, she stormed away, muttering about why she had to bump into him every day.  
Mamoru smiled after the bunny teenager, and walked away, satisfied.  
*End Flashback*  
Serenity stared down at the Crystal Tokyo, smiling at herself, and how she reacted to Mamoru back then. "We fought all the time...but it was really attraction."  
  
*Flashback*  
"Usagi! Watch out!" Mamoru, or rather, Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of her, the crystal spear slicing into his back.   
"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out, and held him in her arms.   
Even through all that pain, Mamoru opened his eyes, a shaky arm raising up to touch Usagi. "It is up to you now...do your best Sailor Moon." His arm dropped as his eyes closed.  
"Mamoru! Iie!" Tears streamed down her face, but a single tear shone with light. It was special, in a way. The seven crystals gathered together, forming the Silver Crystal.  
"Usagi..is the princess?" The senshi could not believe their own eyes.  
"Mamoru...Mamo-chan, we were the Prince and Princess of long ago...I remember now..."  
*End Flashback*  
So many memories flooded Serenity's mind now. Whether she wanted to remember or not, they would forever be branded into her memories...  
  
*Flashback*  
Prince Endymion hovered over Sailor Moon, sword ready to slice the vulnerable princess. "Die!" He hissed at her, as his 'queen' Queen Beryl laughed evilly. "Yes Endymion, do what you have to."  
Sailor Moon got to her knees, her hands the precious star locket. "Mamoru...Endymion..." She held it up to him. "Please...do not..I love you." She says to him, her eyes filled with love.  
  
  
Endymion was not impressed. "You are the enemy."  
Sailor Moon shook her head, the smooth melody of the locket filling the air. "Queen Beryl is. Remember...all those times we shared together...do not let evil win..do not forget our love." She pleaded with him, a determined look on her face.   
  
Endymion let his guard down a bit, the sword dropping at his sides. "I remember..." He replied slowly.  
Sailor Moon was happy, and it clearly showed it on her face. "Touch it...and you will be free." Reluctantly, despite his 'masters' screams for him not to, he touch it.  
Instantly, his body was filled with light, freely him of the poison Queen Beryl has given him.  
"No! Traitor!" The Queen yelled, but Endymion was already free.  
  
Weak, he fell into Sailor Moon's awaiting arms. "Arigato, Sailor Moon...Usagi."  
Sailor Moon smiled through her tears of happiness. "Mamo-chan..."  
"Usako..."  
He was freed...by their power of their love.  
*End Flashback*  
Serenity felt a hand encasing her soulder, filling her whole body with warmth. Only one person would give her that feeling. She turned around. "Mamo-chan?"  
Not answering, Endymion put his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "Usako..." he breathed, raising a hand to her face. "You have been crying." he stated, tracing the dry trail of tears on her cheeks.  
"Hai Mamo-chan, I have. But I also have been thinking..."  
Endymion smiled warmly, his arms still wraped around her, protecting her from whatever comes her way. "About what?" he inquired, breathing in the wonderful scent of her silky hair.  
"About...our love...and how it has conquered so many obstacles over periods of time." She answered, looking up at his lovingly.  
Endymion sighed. "Usako, is that why you have been distant lately?"  
Serenity hesitated before answering. "I suppose. Out love has been tested many times, but we have passed all of them...what would happen if our love was not strong enough?"  
"Usako..."  
"I know it is a weird thing to think about, but I just..." She sighed, not knowing how to continue.  
"Usako, look at me."  
Endymion lifted her chin up tenderly, wiping off stray tears. "Let us not think about that. We love and cherish each other now...that is al that matters."  
"But I have so many memories..."  
"We can make new ones. Just believe in our love, and everything will work out. You will see." Endymion leaned down, and planted a small kiss on Serenity's lips. "We will make it."  
Serenity smiled. "You are right. We will make it. I just have to believe in us. But I will always remember out past...and forever treasure our memories of long ago. Serenity felt calm all of a sudden, her heart returning into its normal pace. She was peaceful again.  
*********  
*giggles* Personally, I think that was a pretty good fic, and very romantic, but of course, it's your opinion that counts, not mine. ^_^ I hope you've enjoyed this ficcy minna! *smiles* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. I need at least 6 reviews to continue with my other fics, so please, please review minna!!!! Well, the next chapter of "The First Time" and "Against All Odds" should be out on Tuesday, so please read that when it's out. Ja ne! And thanks for reading!!  
This story written and posted March, 2001.  



End file.
